The present invention relates to an eyeglass lens processing apparatus that processes an eyeglass lens.
There is a known eyeglass lens processing apparatus that includes a processing tool and processes an eyeglass lens chucked by a chuck shaft.
For example, there are an eyeglass lens processing apparatus which grinds an eyeglass lens by a grindstone (refer to JP-A-2010-280018), an eyeglass lens processing apparatus which cuts the eyeglass lens using a plurality of cutting tools (refer to JP-A-2000-218487), and the like.